Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
WHY THE HECK CAN'T PEOPLE EDIT HIS PAGE!? :Okay, I just created a User file, but I still can't edit this page. It's obvious that other people can edit it, but I'm sure others are having the same problem. It's not so much that I can't edit it, but the headline is "Narutopedia is a database that anyone can edit" so, a. Why can't''anyone'' edit pages like this, and b. WHY THE HELL DO MY MESSAGES TURN OUT LIKE THIS!!!??? *huff**huff* Sorry, I'm just passionate, and I'm going to need to learn some stuff about this wiki.--Kagimizu 15:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC)Kagimizu ::please note i made it to where your comment is visable, that is all.Saimaroimaru 16:36, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, so a. How do you do that, and b. Back to my previous question: why can only an elite few edit Naruto's page, when, as stated above, everyone is supposed to be able to edit this page? I don't want to sound disrespectful, but could the founder (from what I've read) of this wiki-NOTASTAFF-please answer this?--Kagimizu 18:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::The person you are looking for is Dantman. This page is protected so no anonymous users can edit, but why you can't is a mystery. Jacce 19:05, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, Dantman, eh. I've seen that username used around here. You think that guy would help a new User like me? Oh, and thanks for helpin' me out. Sorry about the comment I made on my User Talk, just being honest.--Kagimizu 19:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::You mentioned you're a new user right? Well, then that's it. When pages are protected so unregistered members can't edit then, it means you need to be autoconfirmed, and to be autoconfirmed, you need an account and have some edits before being able to use it, kinda to "prove" you're a user. Either that or something time related, seen that too. Omnibender - Talk - 22:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::But isn't that at the beginning, when someone first attempts to sign up?--Kagimizu 00:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::I know that this probably won't do much, but I just thought I'd state what I was going to do. I was going to put this in the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox or Trivia section: cats and foxes don't get along well, and the Tailed Beasts are supposed to have an effect on the mental health of their host, so maybe for Naruto it culminated in an instinctual (and mutual) dislike for cats, ferrets, and so-on.--Kagimizu 23:55, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::ALRIGHT, NOW I'M TICKED OFF!! I just read in the archives for this Talk that the Naruto Uzumaki page was semi-blocked so that non-users couldn't edit it. What's more, it was said by Dantman himself that all you need to do is create a profile, and you can edit away. If that's the case,..THEN WTF (Why The F***) AM I THE ONLY STINKIN' EXCEPTION!?!?!?!?--Kagimizu 00:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yelling and cursing isn't going to solve anything. You need to be at least an autoconfirmed user to be able to edit this page. I believe this means your account has to be older than four days and you have to have at least ten edits (at least this is how it works on Wikipedia). You can check if you're an autoconfirmed user in your preferences. As Omnibender already said, your problem could simply be time-related. ::::About your trivia suggestion: when has Naruto shown a dislike to cats or any other animals? and where is it said that cats and foxes don't get along? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:42, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I believe Wikia only has it set for four days. In any case, if there is any page you can't edit, just note an improvement you want to make on the talkpage and someone with the ability to edit can fix it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 16, 2009 @ 00:56 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I got out of control. Just felt like I was getting the short end of the stick, and I'm sure I'm not the only one. On that side note with the cats; watch the episode where Team 7 is first given the mission to protect Tazuna, and you'll see where I got the idea. Back to the point, the problem I have is that I have is that I won't see Shippuden 'till who knows when this year, and I'm not about to ask my parents to spend 15 bucks on the manga every week, so I can't do any real editing. However, if any editing will do (correcting small spelling errors, my Userpage, Talk pages, etc.), then we can wrap this up! Truth is, this is taking a lot of space, ain't it. Then, you guys can focus more on keepin' The Invasion of Pain up-to-date, and I can offer my limited help so we can all try to accomplish the goal of this wiki: to make this the best Naruto wiki we can, right!? If not, then I guess this will go on for a while longer, unfortunately. Truth is, I just want to get a complete answer so we can close this and put it in the archives already!--Kagimizu 15:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) You may need to register your e-mail address. That's the last obstacle before becoming autoconfirmed. Go to your preferences and check if you have done that or not. If you have then you may need to open the new mail you got in your e-mail account, read it and follow the instructions there. It's been so long since I did that so I don't remember more than that. And dont use caps for whole sentences. It's considered rude on the web. - Zero - Talk 07:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the tip. Now, about that trivia. Does anyone else think it's a good idea? I mean, I thought it was worth noting. I must admit, though, my idea about the relation of cats and foxes comes from 1.) Logic: Cats and foxes are about the same size, and both can be feral. Also, wouldn't two animals like that fight under certain circumstances? Look at this example; Naruto (a.k.a The Fox) tries to catch the cat(or as any animal would see it, hunt them down), now, if animals can sense stuff like the Nine-Tailed Beast, would the animal not try to defend itself if it had to? 2.) I must admit that my second source of the idea comes from the Warriors book series by Erin Hunter. Anyone who reads the series will understand why I thought of this. Though the series is fiction, it does have realistic elements about cats (The series is about feral cats, Clans; you'd have to read the seies to get it). Even so, if you don't agree with it, it is a theory (Yeah, I know calling it a theory makes it sound like it belongs in the forum, but go with it). I feel like I'm starting to babble on-and-on for some reason. Am I?--Kagimizu 18:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :So not only do you not have any solid manga evidence (Naruto seemed to get along just fine with the cat that helped him in his Rasengan training), you also have no solid real-life evidence either? From what I understand from your post, it's not like you know of a special animosity between foxes and cats, like that between cats and dogs or dogs and monkeys. :There is nothing supporting your trivia suggestion. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay, first, I don't read the manga, I only watch the anime, and the U.S. dub at that. I do not have the the best memory, and I was talking about the first 'episode' of the Land of Waves Arc, not the Search for Tsunade arc. Secondly; do you have to sound so harsh? I admit that after reading what you wrote made me feel rather stupid for the lack of evidence, so 1.) let's bring this up another time, when others bring up more evidence, and 2.) I suggest we just we just drop it so this doesn't turn into a timebomb, and get back to the reason I asked this question. Agreed, ShounenSuki?--Kagimizu 19:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::My apologies for being harsh, I didn't mean it like that. i just wanted to make clear that as of now, you don't have any evidence, meaning your statement doesn't hold ground, which in turn means it shouldn't be added to the article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:48, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Kagimizu if you don't wan't to spend any money on manga, i know a website where you can read free manga, but its fan translated so its not the best, buts its pretty good. the website is www.onemanga.com 19:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, it's not that, I'm just not about to ask my parents to spend that much every week, but thanks, uh, 204.116.39.174..? Thank you for the apology ShounenSuki, and for stating your honest opinion. Just, be a little less blunt with stuff like that, even though I'm the last one who should be talking about overreacting. I'd also like to thank everyone who helped with this question, and I hope I can look to you all for your help/opinions on other subjects....But you can all throw egg at my face because I found the reason! It turns out that the e-mail that this wikia sends to your computer confirms your e-mail address, and is what allows you to edit stuff that's normally blocked! So looks like I got my complete answer. Like I said, thanks, so could you guys check something on my User Talk: Is Shippūden really coming to ze U.S. on 04/04/09!? Seeya around! P.S. what should we do about the space this issue took up?--Kagimizu 02:29, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about that. This discussion will be archived in time anyways. And you wouldn't believe the amount of space wikia really has. We could write all day and it wouldn't exhaust the max space limit. They keep on adding space when it nears the limit. - Zero - Talk 04:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :'Kay, and wow. So, would anyone look at my User Talk, because it doesn't seem like anyone has noticed. You'd think that the subject of Shippūden premiering on April 4th, and the subject of wether or not it's a lie would be kinda big. Thanks!--Kagimizu 14:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I realise I myself said that this should be put away, but this section seemed as good as any to ask this question. I wanted to right something about Naruto's feelings of loneliness, and how he seemed to have 'outgrown' it, but still actually carries the emotional scars from his youth (See chapter 440 for what I'm talking about). Does anyone else think this is a good idea?--Kagimizu 01:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::If that is added it would be need to be done by someone who can articulate it well otherwise it'd sound like FanFiction. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 02:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Activity Inside the Seal Is it just me, or is the water level inside the seal getting higher and higher every time Naruto goes there? I mean when Naruto first visited the Fox when he was pushed off that cliff, there was not a single drop of water directly on the floor infront of the cage. When he went in there after Sasuke tried to kill him early on in Part 2, the water was only up to a level where it covered his feet. Now in the newest Manga, the water is so high that Naruto is at eye level with the Fox and only about 20 or 30 feet of the Fox's cage is still visible above the water line. Anyone care to explain? -- KazeOokami214, 12:27pm Western, Friday March 13, 2009 (USA) :Maybe it has to do with the Seal weakening, and the Demon Fox's power growing within the Seal.--Kagimizu 17:02, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Kyubi I think that in the section about naruto's abilities should be added the ones he can use with the help of the fox. Anyone agrees? I agree. Umm... Has anybody noticed that during Part 1 none of the Leaf Genins knew about Naruto's Status as the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox but they seem to know about it in Shippuuden. Lets see. Hinata didn't panic when Kabuto asked Naruto whether he was the Kyubi or himself (in the meeting after the Death of Orochimaru), Plus in the Sora Filelr arc many of them saw Naruto transform and while they were awed and fearful they did not seem surprised (but I guess fillers don't count). And Shikamaru definately seems to know since he is part of the twenty platoons and is worried about Naruto being captured by them. Just a thought. - Zero - Talk 04:28, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Healing What is the Full extant of Naruto's healing power? gohanRULEZ 02:33, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :I believe that it depends on the amount of Demon chakra he's drawn upon. I mean, One example is during the Land of Waves arc where the kunai stab wound he inflicted upon himself healed in a matter of seconds, apparently while the blood was still fresh. Two other moments were during the Sasuke Retrieval arc, when he drew upon a fair amount, and the chidori wound that Sasuke had inflicted on him healed, once again, in a matter of seconds, and when he was slammed head first, from what seems to be hundreds of feet, into hard rock and lived, without a scratch (granted I saw it in the English dub, which dumbs down the blood, innuendo, and so-on). So for all we know, he could heal from a near-fatal or fatal injury if he drew upon enough of the demon's chakra, or if enough was forced out. But like I said, it depends on the amount, and the extent, of the demon fox chakra and it's power.--Kagimizu 02:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC) So if he loses a Limb,it will heal? gohanRULEZ 03:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Who knows, we'll just have to keep track of the series and see what happens. 'Till then, we can only guess...--Kagimizu 15:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Quotes Need Updates Can anyone else agree that the quote section needs a serious update. I mean c'mon, you can't seriously tell me that Naruto has said nothing meaningfull since early in Shippuden, right? Honestly, he must have said something meaningfull. Really, the main character has the least amount of quotes (as far as recurring, speaking characters go),that doesn't sound the least bit strange?--Kagimizu 01:11, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, I think we need quote removal rather than updates; Forum:Quotes, Forum:Quotes, Romanji, and Naming#Quotes :Piles of these quotes are junk. Both in being pointless, and even worse some of them are likely not even proper quotes from the character (Bad quotes taken from fangroup translations, and even worse quotes which have been modified). I'd honestly love to limit quotes to official English only, each quote must be cited precisely before inclusion. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 18, 2009 @ 06:06 (UTC) :Well, I have an idea, but it's ridiculously big-scale, and probably very complicated. What if someone put a database with every thing a character has said that's worth noting? It's insane, but an idea. Otherwise, someone will just have to monitor the quotes. Of course, their's always the extreme: Take down the quotes period. Yeah, yeah, they all have their flaws, and are pretty much crazy, but I'm just trying to help. Still, are you sure Naruto has said nothing worth noting? I mean, 4 or 5 quotes, while others have almost 10?! I just think that doesn't sound quite right.--Kagimizu 14:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) So is anyone going to edit and update this page? The new chapter is out. And Naruto's age has been confirmed as 16, so shouldn't that be changed? :I'll make any further notes in Forum:Quotes#Referencing Quotes. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 19, 2009 @ 16:58 (UTC) :Hope I'm not stepping on any toes, but I changed his age to sixteen. Hey, if it's confirmed in the manga, might as well put it in the Infobox. P.S. Why can I edit Naruto's Infobox, but not Kakashi's?--Kagimizu 18:22, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Umm you might want to keep the age at 15-16, as that is the age he starts out the Shippudden at and where he is right now. And what do you mean? I can edit Kakashi's page. -'Juubi no Ryuu' :Well, we don't know how much time has passed from the beginning to the present, so we should just put what we know, that he's 16. Also, if you can edit Kakashi's infobox, can you change Lightning Current (Unnamed) to Lightning Destruction for me? See Talk:Kakashi Hatake for more. Now what about Naruto's Quotes, or lack there of.--Kagimizu 19:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Naruto has been 15 and 16 in Part two. What source did you use to get that Jutsu name? Quotes are currently being reworked. Check back later. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 19:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, at least for me, when I click on Lightning Current (Unnamed), it redirects to Lightning Destruction. That's why I wanted to change it.--Kagimizu 20:25, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::FINALLY!!! I noticed that someone FINALLY added another Part II quote for Naruto. Now we're getting somewhere. Thanks. P.S. I didn't sign this because I'm working on this custom signature thing.(Kagimizu) Question Has anyone noticed that Naruto is not wearing his coat in recent chapters. Can someone explain this to me? He was wearing it before he transformed and when he transformed back he didn't have it. :It could be that itburned up in all of teh Kyuubi's chakra while his jumpsuit is kyuubi chakra proof. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 03:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Or perhaps it's just how the artist felt like drawing him, just like it is in every other case. Like I always say, people really need to stop taking every little detail of an image so literally and trying to bring out a "deeper meaning" from every clip in the manga. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 20, 2009 @ 21:11 (UTC) Hey i have a question too in the ability section of naruto's biography shouldn't it include his high chakra level because it's helped him a lot during the series so I think it should be included. Answer back please. Manga vs. Anime Is there any articles comparing the two formats of Naruto? Like the filler arcs for the anime, and any material left in the manga? Or like when the manga come out over here in the US, and how often? How many more episodes of the Anime are they going to make? When is this current season over? When will it be back? SOrry I am new at this, and you guys have some much infomation, I have only watched the Anime original and shippuden up to 100 and am thinking about buying some of the manga, but not sure if I should go back and start over, or if the Manga are coming out faster and steadier then the anime, I may want to pick up the new issues? ANy ideas? Sorry if I broke a rule or something. I just wanted to ask this question to someone I am sure has the answer, and I know from the high level of organization on this website, and the over abundance of information, some I learned a little ahead of time. But thank you for this site, and again I didnt mean to speak out of turn, or off topic, I am not really sure what the difference is pretty most internet interactive groups. I dont go out much in cyber space. Any help would be appreciated Manof100fires 12:14, 20 March 2009 (UTC)Manof100fires :Well, I'm still rather new here myself, but I might be able to help. The Anime is currently running the Three-Tails Arrival filler arc, which means it's Anime only. The Manga, however, is running the Invasion of Pain arc, which is sometime after the filler arc. You see, the anime is behind the manga. However, they come out at about the same rate. So, I'd go to onemanga.com to read the manga online for free.--Kagimizu 14:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Gardening!? Are you Serious!? HAHAHAHAHA Gardening!? Are you kidding me!? Just imagining Naruto Uzumaki, 'The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja', doing gardening, an activity that takes calmness and patience, just gives me side-splitting laughs! Pleeeeeaaaaase tell me someone has a picture of Naruto gardening, Anime or Manga. You got to admit, it's something that gets you laughing :).--Kagimizu 14:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Will of Fire I've seen it a few times while browsing the wiki, and have no clue to what it is. Maybe once more of it's revealed we could make a page on it?--Iner22 15:54, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :The Will of Fire is something that all Leaf Shinobi have. It's the spirit and determination that allows them to fight for what they believe, no matter the odds. It gives them hope, and the determination to train to their very limits to reach their dreams, and protect their village. It's also that will of fire that gives birth to the next Hokage. With all of that in mind, you could say that Naruto Uzumaki is not only the epitemy of it, but also the best example for it. At least, that's what I think the series describes it as.--Kagimizu 19:34, 20 March 2009 (UTC) YIN and YANG CHAKRA I like to ask about YIN and YANG chakra of the Kyuubi.. As what i read the FOX's chakra was cut half into 2.. the YIN which is inaccessible to naruto and YANG which accessible.. so what's up with it that the fourth hokage has to do it? and it was stated that the fourth divided the fox's chakra into 2.. so does that mean that the foxs's chakra is weaker now? and the powers naruto has shown while in a tailed form of the fox is weaker since he can only access the half of the kyuubi's chakra? can anyone help answer this question.. thanks.. :To make it short, nobody knows, not even what Yin and Yang chakra means. Jacce 09:06, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yin is dark and evil, while Yang is Light and good. Hey, I guess even the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox has some good in him. Who knew? Still, what that means for Naruto and Nine-Tails, no-one knows.--Kagimizu 02:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Funny thing is that if the Yang(Good) side if sealed within Naruto and it's the half we see when Naruto visits the seal, who happens to want to kill him, etc, what does that say about the Kyuubi's Yin(evil) side? ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 02:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, it's all about balance; where there is good, there must be evil. The Yang (good) chakra is the half that Naruto can use, while the Yin (evil) chakra is suppressed by the seal. As the seal weakens, more of the Yin chakra is released. If the seal is broken, then the Nine-Tails' chakra is released in full, allowing the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox to take over and fully transform. It's incomplete, but reasonable.--Kagimizu 02:49, 23 March 2009 (UTC) It was stated that the Fourth did this to ensure that the Fox cannot gain total dominion over Naruto, as is feared by the rest of the village adults in the beginning. It was successful to a degree, but Naruto is not disciplined enough yet to control the Demon Fox's Chakra beyond the Three Tailed Level. - Zero - Talk 04:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :wait minato said that he only sealed half of the foxes chakra in naruto so does that mean when naruto gets to ninetailed form and the seal is released only half of the foxes chakra is released help me please ::All of the Fox's chakra is sealed within Naruto it's just been separated into two different parts of the seal. The part of the chakra Naruto can access is the Yang which is in the the eight pointy bits. Those are branched off bits are called Four Symbols Seals. The other half, Yin is in the swirl which is inaccessable to Naruto. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 20:26, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, that's not true. It's been very clearly stated that only the Yang chakra is inside Naruto. The only thing said about the Yin chakra is that it was sealed with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. This likely means it's inside the remains of the Fourth Hokage. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:35, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Well, perhaps it seems that no one really could hit the right answer.. But that's understandable since kishimoto hasn't revealed yet the truth about it.. Kriscarlo09 10:49, 25 March 2009 (UTC) So if the fox's chakra was divided to half and sealed the YIN one to the death of god, then it means that the 6 tailed, 7 tailed and 8 tailed beast are stronger now than the kyuubi. Since its chakra was divided, then the kyuubi is more likely just as strong as the 4 or 5 tailed beast now..Kriscarlo09 08:33, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, we can't say that. You have to consider that the Reaper Death Seal might have more than one use. The fact that the Demon Fox is sealed in Naruto and not Minato, and that Naruto is obviously still alive, supports this. Also, if the Tailed transformations (particularly six and eight) were at half power, I'd pray for any character, no matter how evil, that had to face them at full power. See my point? If the Demon chakra was at half power, and used at full-power, Naruto would end up being god-like, which does not fit a good main character. Anyone else agree?--Kagimizu 16:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Before Minato disappeared he clearly said he can't fix the seal again if Naruto goes 8tails again. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 16:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::What does that have to do with the this? Also, I doubt Naruto will go Eight-Tailed for a good while.--Kagimizu 16:43, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Merciful Ninja Is it just me, or has anyone noticed that, outside filler arcs and movies-which are non-canon-Naruto has never killed anyone? Let me explain: He didn't kill Haku, he didn't kill Team Oboro, he didn't kill Kiba, he didn't kill Neji, he didn't kill Gaara, and he definately didn't even want to kill Sasuke. In Part II (which with the exception of the latest arc, I have not read),he didn't kill Deidara, and he didn't kill the fake Itachi (he was already dead wasn't he?). He also didn't actually kill Kakuzu, but only destroyed two of his hearts. It was Kakashi who finished the job. Finally, he hasn't actually killed anyone in The Invasion of Pain, 'cause the Paths of Pain are just reanimated corpses; a.k.a puppets. So does anyone else think that this should be mentioned in his trivia?--Kagimizu 02:32, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the fake Itachi was alive until the Shapeshifting Technique ended. He might not have literally killed Kakuzu, but it was only a matter of time. If Kakashi hadn't finished him off, he would have died from Naruto's attack. Most importantly, he never showed any hesitation in killing his enemies (with the exception of Haku). Naruto has killed and has tried to kill without hesitation or moral dilemmas. As is expected of a shinobi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:42, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the only time he ever showed killing intent was when his friends (and Sasuke) were involved. Still, he's killed only one being!? I mean, Sakura has killed more people then that! shouldn't that be mentioned?--Kagimizu 15:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::Sakura killed people? :::Any way, I don't think naruto's lack of killing deserves a mention. If it had been emphasised in the manga, then yes. However, as it is, it really isn't important and merely coincidental. Sure he doesn't kill if he can help it, but that's to be expected of a good guy. He is is willing to kill when it matters. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ooooh, great counter. You make a good point, but isn't trivia stuff that isn't normally emphasized in the manga or anime? (I mean that comment on the counter as a compliment and not a sarcastic remark. Just thought I should mention that.)--Kagimizu 17:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Trivia are facts that aren't important enough to be in the main article. They should still be true and have some relevance. Saying Naruto never killed anyone isn't true and saying he hardly ever killed anyone is really in no way relevant. Naruto killed more people on-screen than villains like Kisame, Deidara, Konan, or Zetsu or protagonists like Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, or Tsunade. Come to think of it, how many people did Jiraiya kill on-screen? or even Orochimaru? and who did Sasuke kill? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:43, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright, on-screen you've got me, but Orochimaru has killed at least three people, and Sasuke one (granted maybe). However, you can't count Filler arcs and Movies, because those are non-canon.--Kagimizu 22:36, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Actually you can count the movies as they have been released as whole manga books so it is just the filler arcs that are non-cannonWolfMaster 01:23, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, no, movies are not cannon. In fact, as they barely fit into the series' continuum, they are even less canon than the anime. Kishimoto had nothing to do with the movie manga. :Any way, my examples weren't the best, perhaps, but they serve their point. Killing has simply never been an issue in Naruto. There have been very, very little killings on-screen. Even less when counting major characters. Naruto's lack of killing simply just fits the series' way of handling deaths. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Killing isn't an issue? What manga/anime have you been reading/watching? The main characters have nearly been killed in every arc. And why do you alsays refer to it as on-screen? Do you only watch the anime? P.S. On an unrelated note, I'll be going on vacation from March 30 to April 1, so you might not hear from me for a while.--Kagimizu 16:43, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :On-screen means anything we the viewers see happening. Whether it be in the manga or Anime. If it's stated by a character that something has happened then it's off screen. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 16:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::@Kagimizu: Dying is an issue, killing isn't. The manga never was about whether killing is good or bad. Practically all characters, no matter how good or bad they are, have likely killed multiple times in their lives. Even Konohamaru, a twelve-year-old child, had no problem using an extreme lethal technique with the intent to kill. Haku is the only character shown to have had a problem with killing, and even he did it with little remorse if it was necessary. Killing simply isn't an issue, it's a given. ::And to answer your question, I only read the manga. On-screen, as SuperN already explained, refers to those events the viewers have seen. I used it because as ninja, the characters might have killed dozens of people off-screen. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:11, 28 March 2009 (UTC) chapter 441 issue concerning newest information added in the manga it says that the first Rasenshuriken was actually a shadowshuriken and the rasenshuriken that followed was in fact still the original rasenshuriken he created, thus still allowing him to create 1 more. also to prove that he didnt create 2 if u look at his eyes he's still in sage mode and 2 rasenshurikens make him revert to his normal self. just wanted to clear that up :D :That's not true. Shadow Shuriken is the technique of throwing a second shuriken in the wake of the first shuriken so the enemy can't see it, catching them by surprise. Both Rasen Shuriken Naruto threw at Pain were real and he isn't in Sage Mode any more. His pupils are round again and the dark pigmentation around his eyes is gone. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:24, 29 March 2009 (UTC) well obviously u didnt read the same thing i did... and also your description of the shadow shuriken is incorrect. a shadow shuriken is where u use chakra to mold a shuriken to appear as another item or multiple items, in this case a rasenshuriken. secondly he still is in sage mode because of the dark outlines surrounding his right eye on pg17. so i suggest you school up on naruto a bit before you start putting incorrect data again... :First please sign your posts. I just looked over the pages in question and I'm gonna have to agree with ShounenSuki. On page 17 of Ch441 in the last panel one can clearly see Naruto's eye isn't in Sage Mode. Secondly to my knowledge the Shadow Shuriken is when a shuriken, whether it really is one or not is one that has been hidden in the shadow of the first to hide it from sight. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 12:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::It seems they're confusing the Shadow Shuriken Technique with the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. It seems they're the ones who have to "school up on Naruto a bit". ::How anyone can confuse Naruto's normal eyes with his eyes in Sage Mode is beyond me, though. In any way, Naruto was definitely not is Sage Mode at the end of chapter 441. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) okay i miss typed the jutsu i was infact referring to the 3rds technique of the shuriken shadow clone where he would create multiple shadow clones of the original, thus why the fake would react to the shinra tensei, where the original would follow and deal the damage. and maybe its just the picture but to me the area around the eyes are bold. hinaruto :The area around his eyes isn't any bolder than usual. Not to mention the fact that his pupils are round, while they're oblong in Sage Mode. :Also, just to make it clear, Naruto didn't use Shuriken Shadow Clone, but the Shadow Shuriken Technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:51, 30 March 2009 (UTC) well i have a comparison on my user pics so... to me theres a definite difference between the two, and also if he did make 2 when did he and how did he?? his two clones left and he was standing alone in a smoke cloud with a rasenshuriken in his hand, with that information please explain how he created 3 more clones and created another rasenshuriken in the time he threw the first to create the said technique he used. ----hinaruto From what I could tell Naruto was out of Sage Mode by the end of the chapter. hinaruto, in response to your question, I'd check the chapter again because from what I see here (http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/441/15/) there's Naruto with the Rasenshuriken and his two clones, one of which is holding the smoke bomb in its right hand. Naruto isn't shown again till the final panel of the chapter AFTER both Rasenshurikens have been used. His clones aren't shown to disperse so my best explaination is that immediately after he launched the first Rasenshuriken he prepared the 2nd (in the cover of the smoke bomb) in order to beat Pain's 5 second gap between Shinra Tensei uses. --mini9tailedfox 22:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Abilities Can the part about Naruto surpassing the 4th please be left in the section? It was stated by Fukusaku at the start of his fight with Pain that Naruto had surpassed "those who came before" him after both he and Gamabunta saw the images of the 4th and Jiraiya around Naruto. It wouldn't make sense for Naruto to have surpassed only Jiraiya when Fukusaku says "those" (the way the article states now). --mini9tailedfox 20:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :It wasn't directly stated. 'Those' is a too general word. If you were to really take it like that then it must also mean he's surpassed nagato and Madara seeing as how they have also come before him. Just wait for it to actually state somewhere along these lines. "Naruto has surpassed the Fourth Hokage." ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 20:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/430/19/ last panel --> Gamabunta saw the images of Jiraiya and the 4th around Naruto leading to http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/430/20/ first panel with Fukusaku's comment. It wouldn't really make sense that Fukusaku would say he surpassed "those" after seeing Jiraiya and the 4th but not mean Naruto has surpassed the 4th. I'm not saying that we should say Naruto passed his father because of his skills and accomplishments. I'm saying that according to Fukusaku he has passed Minato. --mini9tailedfox 21:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Age? In chapter 440 (I think) when Naruto is talking with Minato, he states that he is 16. However, whenever I tried to update this information, I couldn't find a way to without deleting the information box thingy. Can someone please change his age from "15-16" to just "16"? Ai Raiokachi 00:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Why would that need to be changed? He was fifteen in the beginning of Part 2 and is sixteen now. 15-16 is correct. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Alright then, this subject came up before, and I've been pondering this question for some time: where is it explicitly stated that Naruto was 15 during Part II? And if the only evidence you have is a filler arc, then I think that would close the issue.--Kagimizu 01:24, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :According to Wikipedia "Hiden: Shō no Sho Official Character Databook Mini" ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 2, 2009 @ 02:14 (UTC) :.....Uuuuh, okay, like I said, I don't read that stuff, so how am I supposed to know what the heck that is? Still, I guess I'll just have to take your word at face value. Though I don't do that with people I don't know, why would an admin lie? So, I guess this issue is closed, right?--Kagimizu 20:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::Neither do I. But Wikipedia has 15-16, and that's where Wikipedia cited the source. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 2, 2009 @ 20:49 (UTC) ::....Well don't I feel like a hypocrite, 'cause that's where I got the info on Shippūden's dubbing in U.S. Sorry--Kagimizu~Please Read My Talk~ 20:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::If you want further proof of Naruto being fifteen at the start of Part 1, I have scans of the Hero Book (the mini databook Dantman mentioned). --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:56, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Or you can do what I always did and think logically. If he was 13 at the end of Part I, and Part II was a 2 1/2 year jump he would be 15-16.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::Some whould argue with that still, not me personally but some would. Saying how we don't know what time of teh year it was in relitive to their birthdays. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 21:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::Time of the year doesn't factor into Kishimoto's math. Every character born in year X will always have the same age. ''~SnapperT '' 21:55, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I can't believe how much people get worked up over things like these. It's hilarious. LOL. - Zero - Talk 14:49, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :It's just that it's confusing since we are not told any dates. The only time where are told what month it is is when the Chunin exams took place. June/July. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, what ticks me off is that, Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in The Land of Snow, I have never seen any signs of winter in this entire show! In fact, is it just me, or has anyone else noticed that their have been absolutely no signs of seasonal change? And don't give me that Konahagakure being a perpetually warm place stuff, 'cause I haven't seen any change, anywhere. Still, you have to give Kishimoto credit for skillfully hiding seasons for various, logical reasons (Suna being in a desert, Ame being an idustrial village, etc.). But that doesn't make me any less ticked off. And has anyone else noticed that these Talk Page subjects tend to go off subject? Just saying.-- (talk) 17:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC)